


I Dare You...

by AlternativeRocker



Series: We Mapped the World [1]
Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gill and Janet are at a new year's party only for one to be distracted by an attractive stranger. AU: met at a party while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You...

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a prompt series based around AU Gill and Julie.

She could only see the back of the woman, which at least made staring easier. Gill, herself, was wearing a knee-length black dress while knocking back as much of the bar’s vodka as she possibly could. At twenty-six years old that volume was large and she made use of it whenever she got the chance. Janet Scott was next to her, she was the one who persuaded them to go to the New Year’s Eve party after she and her current boyfriend - Andy something or other - had parted ways.

"Who is that?"

"Huh?"

"I’m not blind, Gill, you haven’t taken your eyes of that woman all night."

She shrugged, finally taking her eyes off the stranger, “Never seen her before tonight.”

"Are you going to make a move?"

"What?! God know! I’m not attracted to her." Gill would not believe that feeble attempt of denial had the roles been reversed.

Janet raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word. She knew Gill was almost always with a young male, usually a couple of years younger, but there had been times where flirtation and occasionally more had occurred with the same sex.

After a little while Janet looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes at the fact she was still fixated on the woman in a purple shirt and smart dress trousers. “Dare you to go slap her arse.”

She never backed down from such a challenge and with the fearless attitude alcohol had given her she was not worried as she wandered across the room.

It was not a hard hit but neither was it just a nudge.

After the contact had been made she was immediately face-to-face with the taller female, “Oi!”

Running a hand through her shoulder length dark hair she apologised. “Sorry, the blonde bitch at the bar told me to… Can I buy you a drink to apologise?”

Hearing the slightly slurred voice of this woman she laughed, she was not entirely sober but she was a damn sight better than this, “I’ll take one but I’m not sure if you need another.”

Gill put on the most serious expression she could muster, “I can handle my drink. Anyway who are you?”

"Julie Dodson, DS. Yourself?"

"Wait, you’re a cop?"

"Yes or else why would I be at a staff party?"

She didn’t know what she had thought - she guessed Julie had been alone but it never quite clicked in her intoxicated brain that she was there for a reason. “I thought you were some random that had crawled in from the street and we were simply tolerating.”

When it neared midnight they were still drinking together in a corner of the room. Everyone else was trying to find a person to kiss as tradition dictated but they were unsure they could stand, let alone talk to someone who was not sharing in their level of drunkenness.

"You not got some bloke waiting for you right now?"

"Not my type," The truth was glaringly obvious from that statement. Gill had had suspicions of this variety since the start of the night and to have it confirmed made her smirk. Their eyes continued to meet across their wine glasses - mixing drinks was not a clever plan but Julie had been on wine and Gill convinced her it would be less expensive for her to swap.

As the countdown began they placed their drink down on the table and leaned back in the corner booth they were shabooth Julie raised a hand to the woman beside her’s cheek and gently ran a thumb across her bottom lip.

Their mouths met in the messiest of kisses as hands got tangled in hair or travelled down further. None of the other guests noticed because they were participating in the same sort of activity. Breaking apart they rested their foreheads against the other.

"I’m Gill, by the way," she muttered as she trailed kisses along her jaw.

That was the night Gill started to call Julie ‘Slap’, nobody else knew that the physical version of it had in fact been their first greeting. Even Janet had long ago forgotten the events of that evening and only rarely was nearby when the two women were in contact.


End file.
